In the past, tools such as those suitable for repairing a motorcycle have been generally carried in soft bags on a motorcycle. Some of the problems attendant to this approach are the bulkiness of a soft bag, difficulty in retrieving the tools and keeping them in an orderly fashion and further, there is a tendency for them to rattle during movement of the vehicle of the Invention